residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oswell E. Spencer II (Alternate Timeline)
"I will be a god, someday and no one will have any say in the matter. A utopia will emerge from the ashes of your defeat"-'' '''Oswell to Miller' "Utopia? I don't believe in them and I don't think anyone else does either"- 'Miller to Oswell' Oswell E. Spencer II is the clone of the original Oswell E. Spencer, who was killed by Albert Wesker in 2006, at his estate. He was cloned by former members of the Umbrella Corporation in hopes that one day, the world will be under his control, however there is only one obstacle to this, Michael Franklin Miller and Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. 'The War' By the year 2037, after his resurrection, Spencer started creating a new military force against Division Delta and so he manufactured new weapons and ammo, then started his own training courses of many men and women. By this time as well, he also was the mentor of Marianna Himmler, who led the Umbrella Facist Group, however she turned on him when he found out about her betrayal and was almost killed by Marianna, but Division Delta stopped that from ever happening. He escaped, as did Marianna and they went their separate ways in the world. By June of 2037, Spencer created a clone of the late Albert Wesker, who was killed by Miller and Alice, before he could spread the Uroboros virus. This clone of Wesker went rogue because upon being cloned, his memory was erased and so he turned on Spencer and defected to Division Delta. 'Powers and Abilities' Since Spencer injected himself with Wesker's DNA, he now possesses his powers and abilities, however there are some differences to both him and Wesker. Unlike Wesker, who has a limited healing factor, Spencer can regenerate lost and damaged tissue whenever he is badly injured and he does this faster than Wesker, but slower than Miller. His strength, speed and other natural abilities are also enhanced as well and even his health is greatly improved as well. Like Wesker, Spencer is known to be poisoned by his own serum, however unlike Wesker, Spencer is known to lose his powers after a second dose which can counteract the original injection, but he can inject himself with another dose to regain his powers, however it's slowly and takes 2 hours for his powers to be fully restored. Like Wesker, Spencer also possesses reinforced bones, but these bones can also become loose and allow him to stretch like a Regenerador and that is another weakness to him, when his bones are like that, they can be damaged severely. Spencer is known to also shape shift some parts of his body such as his teeth, eyes and can even change his hands into massive claws. He is also known to dodge bullets and rockets like Wesker and even possesses night vision which allows him to see his enemies in the dark, which gives him an advantage over his foes. Like Wesker, Spencer is no match for Michael Franklin Miller because of Miller being infected with T-Virus Alpha, which is more powerful than the Progenitor Virus. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Male Antagonists Category:Umbrella Corporation